


A taste of comfort

by HiddenLover



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: BDSM, BDSM elements, D/s, Dom Roman, Dom Seth, Kneeling, M/M, Praise Kink, Puppy Play, Sub Dean, Subspace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-01 23:06:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14531340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddenLover/pseuds/HiddenLover
Summary: Dean enjoying a moment of peace and comfort with his two favorite people.





	A taste of comfort

**Author's Note:**

> Just something short i wrote and liked.  
> Maybe I'll write more for it someday but for now, enjoy this little thing. :)
> 
> As always, heed warnings and tags.

A door clicking shut behind him roused him briefly from the hazy place he had settled. He blinked, body registering the ache in his knees and neck, his body twisted to squeeze between Roman's legs and comfortably find his safe place.  
  
 He lifted his head from resting against Roman’s thigh and was gently pushed back against it again, going easily. Thick, calloused fingers ran through his hair, tugging gently and a deep voice lulled him back down. He wasn’t focused on the words themselves, the tone the only thing he cared about. The caress of whispered praise and love brushed against his skin and soothed his mind. A small noise came from him as he shifted slightly and settled again.   
  
_Everything was_   _perfect._

_\----------------------------------------_

When Dean came up from his daze for the second time, he was laying on his side with his body woven between two sets of legs. He wasn't surprised, he always ended up like this when his boys let him go down for them. His hips ached slightly from resting on top of someone's foot, a spot on his shoulder having a similar ache. The soft sounds of the TV played in the background as he blearily raised his head, blinking a few times to focus. The rest of his body stayed relaxed and pliant, completely comfortable and happy.

A hand startled him slightly as it settled around the front of his throat, his knee jerking up out of reflex and body stiffening. A calloused thumb rubbed at the soft spot behind his jaw as an apology for the scare.

_“You wanna stay down or are you_   _ready to come up?”_

Dean took stock of how his body felt, relaxed but sore from a rough match recently, and stretched out, toes pointed and a small whine leaving his throat. He rolled onto his hands and knees, dislodging the hand still rubbing against the thin skin of his throat and sat up.

Seth was bent over, resting his elbows on his knees and hand still dangling from where he had been petting Dean. His face was open and pleased, so happy with his good boy. Roman sat next to him and was watching him carefully for signs that anything might be wrong or bothering him.

Dean gave him a small smile and leaned forward to catch the hem of his shorts between his teeth, tugging slightly in a playful manner. A large hand came down and gently tapped his nose. Dean let go immediately, and withdrew. _That's okay, it wasn't play time anyway._  
  
"Seth asked you a question, baby."  
  
Dean hummed and sleepily rubbed his head against their legs in his version of a nuzzle, receiving soft words of affection and a ear rub as a reward. A quick glance at the clock told him he had plenty of time left and he made the decision to settle back down again. He nipped at their fingers for his answer, not wanting to talk in this headspace. They ruffled his hair again and sat back to watch TV again, trusting their boy to slip back down in his haze and be good.

Dean rearranged himself between their legs again but settled on his front this time instead. The feet he rested on should have pressed against the soft skin of his stomach in an uncomfortable way but he loved it, they couldn't go anywhere without him knowing. Not that they would, they would never leave him when he was like this. It satisfied something deep inside him though, the same way the petting and coos did. He rubbed his face against the carpet and hummed in the back of his throat as two sets of hands came down to pet him and lull him back to that warm haze, his body already limp and mind foggy.

_“Such a good boy.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr at greyskyflowers


End file.
